


America's Favorite Pastime

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Date gone wrong, Humor, M/M, Mem fails at writing Five, b_e drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master tries to take the Doctor out on a date, but he gets a few details wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Favorite Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** It's not that great? I tried. -_-;;;  
>  **Notes:** America's Favorite Pastime was written for the best_enemies drabble prompt, "Russia and/or America" using the latter prompt. Why? Cause I like baseball. 
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Mar. 18, 2011

The Master was trying, really he was. In a way, it was sweet of him to try taking the date seriously, looking so very out of place in velvet and just a little too hot for the warm weather. The Master even looked rather proud of himself for thinking of the outing and the fact he wasn't complaining overly much about the situation, which only made the Doctor even more furious. While he was aware the Master delighted in tormenting him, this had taken things too far.

"My dear Doctor," the Master started, looking at his fair companion in confusion as he realized that this was not going as planned. "Is something the matter? I thought you were always rather endeared to primitive sports events in this regeneration."

"Master, this is absolutely absurd and completely-" The Doctor cut himself off, forcing his shoulders to relax as he took a deep breath and counted to ten. Putting on a more pleasant smile on his face, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried not to take out his frustration on someone who simply hadn't known any better. "Master," he tried again, not quite able to keep the steel out of his voice, "let me explain the difference between cricket and this... this American 'baseball' abomination you've brought me to."

~Fin~


End file.
